Kiseki no Senshi/Genesis Cap 12: Derrocamiento
}}Es el tercer capítulo del arco La Chica de Cristal y el doceavo capítulo en general de Kiseki no Senshi/Genesis. Trama Rebelión thumb|left|335 px Ryan llega al Gremio. Ryan: '¿Qué querrá Draxx que haga aquí? Ryan ve a una asistente salir desde la oficina de Ryûsei. Esta observa algo que encontró en la oficina mientras limpiaba. Ryan se acerca a la asistente. '''Ryan: '''Eso es... Ryan toma el objeto que la chica observaba. '''Ryan: '''Gracias. Ryan entra en la oficina de Ryûsei, la chica ignora lo sucedido y se marcha. Una vez adentro, Ryan comienza a revisar la oficina. '''Ryan: '''Bien, veamos que hay por aquí. Ryan mueve algunas cajas y encuentra una pequeña entre medio de todas estas. '''Ryan: '''Esta estaba escondida... Ryan abre la caja... y se sorprende con lo que encuentra. '''Ryan: '''Así que esto era tuyo... Este era tu Cristal. Ryan observa el Cristal que le sacó a la chica. '''Ryan: '¿Ryûsei hizo esto? Pff... quien más... Ryan cierra la caja. 'Ryan: '''Pobre hombre, debo informarle a Draxx sobre esto. Ryan toma la caja y se pone de pie. '''Ryan: '''Increíble que haya hecho esto, no tendría que haberlo ocultado si no hubiese sido él. Y por más estricto que haya sido Rei, no haría algo así. Ryan sale de la oficina. '''Ryan: '''Recibirás tu debido castigo... Ryûsei. Ryan sale del Gremio y llega rápidamente a su casa. Apenas llega, le enseña la caja a sus compañeros. '''Draxx: '''No puedo creerlo... '''Hayato: '''Lástima que no podemos saber quien era para informarle a su familia y amigos... Ryan saca el Cristal y se lo enseña a Hayato. '''Ryan: '''Esto le pertenecía, era un miembro de la división de Yu y era uno de los pocos que son mayores de edad. Controlaba el Elemento Metal y era muy querido entre sus compañeros. '''Draxx: '''Debemos hacer que Ryûsei pague por esto. '''Krany: '¿Cómo lo haremos? 'Draxx: '''Tengo una idea, vayamos hacia el Gremio. De paso lo enterramos así le demostramos respeto. '''Hayato: '''Bien, vamos. '''Draxx: '''Cámbiense y busquen sus armas también. '''Ryan: '¿Las necesitaremos? 'Draxx: '''Probablemente si... Los cuatro se preparan y salen hacia el Gremio. Una vez allí, convocan al resto de sus compañeros para una reunión. '''Draxx: '''Gracias por venir... '''Yu: '¿Para qué nos llamaste? 'Draxx: '''Necesito hablarles sobre Ryûsei... '''Yu: '¿Qué hay con él? 'Ryan: '''Draxx, permíteme hacerlo. No malgastes saliva. Ryan muestra el Cristal de su compañero muerto. '''Ryan: '''Saben de quién es este Cristal, ¿no? Todos los soldados se sorprenden. '''Ryan: '''Ryûsei asesinó a su compañero, desconozco las razones pero creo que esto es suficiente para ustedes... '''Yu: 'Él era uno de las personas más amables del Gremio... fue a pedirle un aumento a Ryûsei para los que tengan familias que mantener... 'Ryan: '''Y Ryûsei lo mató... '''Yu: '''Iré a buscarlo ahora mismo... Los soldados intentan detener a Yu. '''Ryan: '''Tranquilos, no es el Der Ehrgeiz, así que Ryûsei no despertó su raza aún. Solamente está mal de la cabeza y nos puso en su contra. Acabemos con él antes de que haga algo más... Vayan ustedes, cuando vuelvan enterraremos a su amigo. '''Yu: '''Maldito Ryûsei... ¡Me las va a pagar! Yu y el resto del Gremio, todos con lágrimas en sus ojos por la muerte de su compañero, salen del salón. '''Ryan: '''Espera, Yu. Ryan arroja el Cristal a Yu. '''Ryan: '''Consérvalo. '''Yu: '''Gracias... '''Draxx: '''No les explicaste casi nada... ¿Y si no pueden contra él? '''Ryan: '''Por eso iremos nosotros detrás de ellos, esperemos a que esté debilitado y atacaremos. '''Draxx: '¿No era que no querías luchar? 'Ryan: '''Si no queda otra... '''Draxx: '''Bien, vamos. '''Ryan: '''Esperen, tengo que explicarles algo... El resto del Gremio corre rápidamente hacia el bosque. '''Yu: '''Te arrepentirás, Ryûsei... Ryûsei entrena en el bosque con sus espadas gemelas. '''Ryûsei: '''Bien, tomaré un descanso... Ryûsei deja sus espadas clavadas en el suelo y se apoya en un árbol. En ese momento, Ryûsei escucha un sonido entre la espesura de los árboles. '''Ryûsei: '¿Quién anda ahí? Varios soldados descienden desde los árboles y acorralan a Ryûsei. 'Ryûsei: '¿Qué es esto? Los soldados que rodeaban a Ryûsei se dispersan para que Yu se coloque enfrente de Ryûsei. 'Yu: '''Nos las vas a pagar maldito... '''Ryûsei: '¿Pagar que cosa? Yu saca el Cristal y se lo enseña a Ryûsei. 'Yu: '¿Lo reconoces? Ryûsei observa el Cristal por un momento. 'Ryûsei: '¿A qué quieres ir con todo esto? 'Yu: '¡No te hagas el inocente! ¡Tú lo mataste! ¡¿No es así?! Ryûsei observa fijamente a Yu. 'Ryûsei: '¿Algún problema con eso? 'Yu: '¡Desgraciado! Yu empuña su gran mazo e intenta aplastar a Ryûsei con él. '''Ryûsei: ''Speed Increase: 50%.'' Ryûsei rápidamente esquiva el ataque y golpea a cada soldado que lo rodeaba. Ryûsei: '¿Quieres luchar? Ryûsei toma sus espadas gemelas. '''Ryûsei: '''Te daré pelea. Ryûsei se coloca en posición, los soldados recuperan la compostura. '''Ryûsei: '''Cuando ustedes quieran... (Debo hacerlo rápido, mi cuerpo no aguantará). '''Yu: '¡Mátenlo! Los soldados se lanzan hacia Ryûsei. Los usuarios de Elemento Fuego lo utilizan para fundir sus armas y que así su ataque sea más efectivo. Este desvía cada ataque con sus espadas rápidamente. Luego, procede a matar a todo soldado que se le acerque. Los soldados restantes se lanzan hacia atrás. 'Yu: '(En verdad es un maestro en el uso de espadas... veamos que hace si lo atacan a distancia...). Yu levanta su brazo derecho. 'Yu: '¡Ya! Yu baja su brazo, en ese momento varias flechas y disparos de armas de fuego salen hacia Ryûsei. 'Ryûsei: '(Eso no funcionará...). Ryûsei evade cada disparo y detiene cada flecha con sus espadas. 'Ryûsei: '¿Eso es todo lo que tienen tus soldados? 'Yu: '''Agh... ¡Te mataré con mis propias manos! Yu avanza hacia Ryûsei. '''Ryûsei: '(Vamos...). Yu salta y levanta su martillo. 'Ryûsei: '(Ahora...). Ryûsei con su gran velocidad corta el martillo en varios pedazos. '''Yu: '''O no... Ryûsei golpea con su rodilla el estómago de Yu. Este cae arrodillado al suelo. '''Yu: '''No puedo... Ryûsei toma a Yu desde su cabello. Luego, hace que este levante su mirada. '''Ryûsei: '''Quiero que veas bien el rostro de la persona que va a asesinarte... '''Yu: '''Es... muy fuerte... '''Ryûsei: ''Speed Increase: 0%. Ya no necesito ese estado... Ryûsei abalanza su espada, en ese momento una flecha cubierta de fuego sale disparada hacia él. Ryûsei esquiva la flecha por poco. El Cegador '''Ryûsei: '¿Más? Da igual... Ryûsei intenta degollar a Yu. Un gran relámpago golpea a Ryûsei en el pecho y lo envía hacia atrás, este clava sus espadas en el suelo para usarlas como anclaje. Ryûsei: 'Krany... Hayato... Ambos aparecen de entre los árboles. '''Ryûsei: '''Me da igual si quieren morir todos juntos, no deberá llevarme mucho tiempo. '''Krany: '''Yu, no discutas y llévate a los sobrevivientes. Déjanos esto a nosotros. '''Yu: '''Como digas... Yu da la orden y se marcha junto con los demás. '''Hayato: '''Eso es lo que tú crees. Hayato comienza a canalizar un gran relámpago en sus manos. '''Hayato: '¡Toma! Hayato lanza el relámpago hacia Ryûsei, este salta y lo esquiva. Ryûsei sonríe confiado, pero... Una gran llamarada lanzada por Krany impacta en Ryûsei, este sale intacto por haberse protegido con sus espadas. 'Ryûsei: '''Buen truco... Krany avanza a Ryûsei. '''Ryûsei: '''No dudaré en rebanarte en dos... Ryûsei corre hacia Krany. '''Krany: '''Me quitaré las ganas... Krany envuelve sus brazos en llamas y golpea fuertemente la cara de Ryûsei, este sale impulsado hacia atrás pero logra mantener la compostura. '''Ryûsei: '¿Eso es todo? Hayato dispara con su pistola desde atrás para ayudar a Krany. Ryûsei recibe algunos disparos. 'Ryûsei: '¡Cobarde! Ryûsei pasa de Krany e intenta atacar a Hayato. Krany lo intercepta y lo golpea fuertemente en el estómago. 'Ryûsei: '''Que molesto... Ryûsei vuelve a correr hacia ambos. '''Krany: '¡Inventa otra estrategia! Ryûsei salta por encima de Krany y de Hayato, en mitad del salto arroja sus espadas y estas se clavan en los brazos de Krany. Al caer golpea fuertemente a Hayato en su espalda, quebrándole su columna. 'Ryûsei: '¡¿Esto es todo?! Ryan entra al campo de batalla. 'Ryan: '''Tranquilo Ryûsei, podemos frenar esto sin luchar... '''Ryûsei: '''Seguramente tú ideaste todo esto... '''Ryan: '''Pues sí pero... no tengo ganas de luchar. '''Ryûsei: '''Siembras lo que cosechas... ¿no? '''Ryan: '¿Tú no deberías hacerte la misma pregunta? Ryûsei se enfada. 'Ryan: '''Si vas a decir algo dilo bien... Ryûsei toma sus espadas y avanza hacia Ryan, este evade el ataque. '''Ryan: '''No voy a luchar... tengo mucho sueño. '''Ryûsei: '¡Pelea cobarde! Ryûsei continúa atacando a Ryan, pero este evade todo ataque. 'Ryan: '¿Te has vuelto más lento o qué? Ryûsei logra dar un corte en el pecho de Ryan, luego clava sus espadas en las piernas de Ryan. El estratega se arrodilla. 'Ryûsei: '¿Y ahora? 'Ryan: '''Ahora comienza lo emocionante... '''Ryûsei: '¿A qué te refieres? 'Draxx: '¡Yo seré tu oponente! Draxx desciende de un árbol y empuña su alabarda. 'Ryûsei: '''Da igual el orden en el que quieren morir, si estás dispuesto a sacrificarte en vano... Ryûsei toma sus espadas. '''Ryûsei: '''Pues hagámoslo... '''Draxx: '''Esta vez nada te ayudará a ganar, estás condenado. '''Ryûsei: '''Veamos que haces para demostrarlo... Ryûsei avanza hacia Draxx y corta rápidamente su alabarda. '''Ryûsei: '¡Estás indefenso! Ryûsei corta uno de los brazos de Draxx. Luego corta una de sus piernas. Draxx cae al suelo. 'Ryûsei: '''Te dije, que sería en vano... '''Draxx: '''Al parecer... tenías razón... '''Ryûsei: '''No duraste nada, Draxx. Me decepcionas. '''Draxx: '... 'Ryûsei: '''Ahora... ¡Muere! Ryûsei envía su espada hacia el cráneo de Draxx. De repente... el cuerpo de Draxx se cubre de abundante energía oscura. Luego, esta explota y envía a Ryûsei hacia atrás. '''Ryûsei: '¿Qué demonios fue eso? 'Ryan: '''Esto era lo que yo te decía... Presta atención... El cuerpo de Draxx se regenera completamente.thumb|270px Draxx se coloca de pie y observa fijamente a Ryûsei, mientras la energía que emanaba de su cuerpo se hace cada vez más grande. Draxx comienza a murmurar unas palabras mientras mantiene la vista fija en Ryûsei. Draxx cierra sus ojos y dice: ''"Ahora serás aquel al que todos temen y que representa el Fin sobre todo lo que pertenezca al plano terrenal, el Cuarto y Último de aquellos que traen el Fin de los Tiempos. Te otorgo la tarea de juzgar a los Vivos utilizando el poder de los Muertos. Te lo encomiendo, Cegador." Cuando termina de decir aquella frase Draxx abre sus ojos, los cuales ahora eran de un color verde brillante y extiende su mano con su palma abierta. Toda aquella energía oscura forma se une en un punto y forma una guadaña en la palma de la mano de Draxx. 'Ryûsei: '¿Despertaste... tu raza? (Por alguna razón... tengo miedo... siento que no podré contra él...). 'Draxx: '¿Qué pasa Ryûsei? ¿Tienes miedo? 'Ryûsei: '¡Para nada! Ryûsei se coloca en posición. 'Ryûsei: '¡No saldrás ileso de esto! '''Draxx: '''Tú tampoco... Ryûsei comienza a emanar energía luminosa. '''Ryûsei: ''My Pride is my power.'' Draxx observa a Ryûsei. Ryûsei: ''¡Zodiac Trance: Leo!'' Las garras y colmillos de Ryûsei crecen, su ojo se torna amarillo y con la pupila en punta. Draxx: 'Eso no te ayudará. '''Ryûsei: '¡Pelea! ¡Draxx! Ryûsei avanza hacia Draxx, Draxx responde y avanza hacia Ryûsei. Sus armas chocan fuertemente. 'Ryûsei: '''Y pensar que siempre fuiste mi amigo... '''Draxx: '''Te haré recobrar la cordura aunque sea a golpes. Draxx gira su guadaña y golpea a Ryûsei con el mango. Ryûsei se abalanza hacia Draxx e intenta cortarlo, este se cubre con su arma. '''Ryûsei: '¡No te opongas al rey, Draxx! Ryûsei empuja a Draxx hacia atrás. 'Draxx: '¿Crees que eres un buen rey, Ryûsei? Pues estás equivocado... No eres más que un tirano que no sabe controlar sus emociones a causa de sus impulsos... 'Ryûsei: '''Aún así soy más poderoso que tú.thumb|308px '''Draxx: '''Esta batalla lo decidirá... pero te apuesto a que no durarás más tiempo contra mí. '''Ryûsei: '''Veamos si es cierto... '''Draxx: '''Te lo demostraré... Draxx extiende su guadaña. '''Draxx: '¡Esquiva esto! Draxx funde su espada con energía oscura y la lanza en forma de cortes hacia Ryûsei, este los desvía con sus espadas. Ryûsei avanza hacia Draxx, Draxx mueve rápidamente su guadaña y corta el brazo izquierdo de Ryûsei. 'Ryûsei: '¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! 'Draxx: '''Conozco tus movimientos de memoria, no hay forma de que encuentres un hueco para atacarme. '''Ryûsei: '¡Deja de decir tonterías! Ryûsei intenta atacar a Draxx, este lo observa directamente a los ojos. 'Ryûsei: '(Esa mirada... tan tenebrosa y espeluznante... Mi cuerpo está temblando...). Ryûsei choca su espada con la guadaña de Draxx, esta se rompe cuando impacta. 'Ryûsei: '¡No puede ser! 'Draxx: '''Ya hemos jugado suficiente, ¿no? Acabaré contigo de una vez. '''Ryûsei: '¡No importa que truco uses! ¡No puedes contra mí! 'Draxx: '''Veamos si dices lo mismo luego de esto... Los ojos de Draxx brillan intensamente. '''Draxx: '''Tus manos y espadas están manchadas con sangre... ¿Te gustaría volver a luchar contra aquellos que has asesinado? '''Ryûsei: '¿Qué? 'Draxx: '''Arrepiéntete de tus pecados. Levántense una vez más y cumplan mi voluntad... ''Judge of the Horsemen: Rebirth. Draxx apunta su guadaña hacia Ryûsei, luego comienza a cortar el aire y crea una especie de portal. De este salen Rei y los soldados que Ryûsei asesinó. 'Ryûsei: '¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! 'Draxx: '''Ataquen. Los guerreros avanzan hacia Ryûsei. '''Ryûsei: '¡Salgan de aquí! El pequeño ejército ataca ferozmente a Ryûsei. 'Ryûsei: '(No tengo otra alternativa...). Ryûsei utiliza su aura para alejar a los guerreros, luego levanta su mano derecha hacia el cielo. 'Ryûsei: '¡Préstame tu poder una vez más! ¡Anu! '' '''Draxx: '¡Eso es...! Desde el cielo desciende un rayo de luz y lleva una espada a la mano de Ryûsei. 'Draxx: '¡Esa es la espada que utilizó para vencer a Raven! 'Ryûsei: '¡Jajajajajajaj! ¡JAJAJAJAJJAJA! ¡Ahora volverán a donde pertenecen! La espada comienza a brillar intensamente. 'Ryûsei: '¡Vuelvan al infierno! ¡Shinto no An! Ryûsei agita su espada y de esta sale un enorme rayo de luz. Pero... este se disipa rápidamente. 'Ryûsei: '¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! La espada se estampa en el suelo. 'Ryûsei: '¡No puedo levantarla! 'Rei: '''Ryûsei, la espada ya no te reconoce como su portador... Lo sé porque conmigo pasaba lo mismo, al parecer no tolera que alguien no sea justo. '''Ryûsei: '¡Pero yo soy el más poderoso! ¡Yo te vencí a ti, a Raven y a Heihachiro! ¡La espada debe responder ante mi voluntad! 'Rei: '''Al parecer ya no es así... Draxx se coloca enfrente de Ryûsei, este se pone de pie. '''Ryûsei: '¡Aún puedo lu-! Draxx corta las piernas de Ryûsei. Ryûsei cae al piso.thumb|330px 'Ryûsei: '¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas Draxx! 'Draxx: '''Te dije que no durarías. '''Ryûsei: '¡Perdóname! ¡Haz lo que quieras pero no quiero morir, menos ir a prisión! 'Draxx: '''Pff... que cobarde resultaste ser... pero el combate acabó y gané, tu reinado termina aquí, Ryûsei. Draxx clava su guadaña en la columna de Ryûsei y luego patea fuertemente su cabeza. Escape Ryûsei queda inconsciente luego del fuerte golpe de Draxx. Draxx extrae su guadaña de la columna de Ryûsei. '''Draxx: '''Bien... pude pararlo... Draxx vuelve a su estado normal y cae arrodillado al suelo. '''Draxx: '''Sí que es difícil mantener esto... '''Ryan: '''Te dije que era muy arriesgado. '''Draxx: '''Por lo menos pude ganarle. Ryan, Krany y Hayato se ponen de pie. '''Ryan: '''Vámonos. Ryan ayuda a Draxx a levantarse. Hayato levanta a Ryûsei. '''Krany: '''Encerrémoslo un buen tiempo. Al volver al Gremio, los miembros sobrevivientes los reciben con aplausos y palabras de halago. Ryûsei es encerrado en la prisión de la ciudad y puesto bajo máxima seguridad. Draxx toma el liderazgo del Gremio. Pasan algunos días, Ryûsei despierta... '''Ryûsei: '''Agh... ¿dónde estoy? Ryûsei se encuentra encadenado de piernas, brazos, cintura y cuello. '''Ryûsei: '¿Qué pasó? Agh... me duele todo el cuerpo. Ryûsei intenta soltarse, pero no puede. 'Ryûsei: '''Draxx... ya recuerdo... Me venció en combate y... terminé aquí. ¿Enserio creen que esto será suficiente para detenerme? Las garras y los colmillos de Ryûsei crecen. '''Ryûsei: '¡Esto no podrá detenerme! Ryûsei estira una de las cadenas y las corta con sus colmillos. 'Ryûsei: '''Pff... Ryûsei libera su otra mano, luego libera su cuello. '''Ryûsei: '''Espero que por lo menos haya guardias, no quiero que sea tan fácil escaparme de aquí... Ryûsei libera su cintura y rompe las cadenas de sus piernas. '''Ryûsei: '''No estaré aquí más tiempo. Ryûsei se acerca a la puerta de su celda, invoca sus espadas gemelas y corta los barrotes con estas. '''Ryûsei: '''Sencillo. Ryûsei avanza. '''Ryûsei: '''Pero, podría hacer esto más divertido... Ryûsei lanza una carcajada. El guerrero procede a abrir todas las celdas y liberar a todos los presos. '''Ryûsei: '''No se contengan con los guardias, vayamos con todo. Ryûsei comanda a los delincuentes hacia la libertad. La alarma comienza a sonar, entonces todos los guardias de la ciudad aparecen y entran en la prisión. '''Ryûsei: '¡Ataquen! ¡Tengan cuidado si se encuentran con algún miembro del Gremio! Los guardias comienzan a disparar y matan a varios delincuentes. Ryûsei avanza entre los disparos y mata a la mayoría de los guardias con sus espadas. 'Ryûsei: '¡Vamos! ¡Quiero más dificultad! Ryûsei salta y arroja sus espadas para matar a dos guardias, se acerca rápidamente y corta a los restantes cuando recupera sus espadas. 'Ryûsei: '''Felicidades a los que sobrevivieron. Ahora, sacien mi sed de sangre... Ryûsei voltea rápidamente y mata a todos los delincuentes sobrevivientes. '''Ryûsei: '¿Enserio creen que dejaría viva a la escoria de la sociedad? Ladrones, violadores, asesinos... no merecen vivir. Ryûsei lame la sangre de una de sus espadas. 'Ryûsei: '''Este es arte de la visceralidad. Este es el elegante resultado del asesinato, que hermoso es el color de la sangre. El cristal de Ryûsei comienza a palpitar. '''Ryûsei: '¿Qué es esto? El cristal brilla intensamente. 'Ryûsei: '¿Está tratando de decirme algo? El cristal apunta hacia una de las celdas. 'Ryûsei: '''Esa celda no la abrí... Además parece tener más seguridad que las demás. Ryûsei corta la puerta de la celda. '''Ryûsei: '''Un asesinato más... Ryûsei se adentra en la oscura celda, allí se encuentra a una chica de cabellos dorados con un arnés en su pecho, que tenía una cadena que se enganchaba en la pared. '''Ryûsei: '''Tú eres... A la que ayudé aquella vez. '¿?: 'Tú eres Ryûsei... ¿verdad? '''Ryûsei: '''Así es. '¿?: '¿Qué eran esos gritos y disparos que se escuchaban afuera? '''Ryûsei: '''Nada... Ryûsei levanta una de sus espadas. '¿?: '¿Qué harás? '''Ryûsei: '... Ryûsei agita su espada y corta el arnés de la chica. '¿?: '¿Qué? 'Ryûsei: '(¿Por qué no la maté? Mi brazo derecho no me responde... Será que...). Ryûsei contempla el bello rostro de la chica. 'Ryûsei: '(Esos ojos...). Pff, te dejaré ir... no estoy acostumbrado a golpear a las mujeres. Vete de una vez. '¿?: '''Pero... ¿y tú? '''Ryûsei: '''Yo tengo asuntos que resolver. '¿?: '¿Irás a recuperar el Gremio? '''Ryûsei: '''No, sería muy estúpido ir ahora. Necesito más armas para luchar contra ellos. '¿?: '¿Escaparás? '''Ryûsei: '''Así es, será mejor que corras antes de que lleguen refuerzos. '¿?: 'E-Espera. '''Ryûsei: '¿Qué quieres? '¿?: '''No tengo donde ir... ¿puedo ir contigo? '''Ryûsei: '''Debes estar desesperada como para pedir ayuda a un desconocido. '¿?: 'Bueno, ya me ayudaste dos veces... '''Ryûsei: '''Aunque eso sea verdad no aceptaré que vengas conmigo, estaré mejor solo. Ryûsei se adelanta. '¿?: '¡Espera! ¡Te lo ruego! La chica se arrodilla y comienza a lagrimear. '¿?: 'No tengo donde ir... no quiero volver aquí. ¡Por favor dé-! Ryûsei apunta con su espada a la chica. '''Ryûsei: '¡Deja de llorar! ¡Me irrita! '¿?: '¡Perdóname! Ryûsei levanta su espada. 'Ryûsei: '(Agh... no puedo...). Sécate tus lágrimas y levántate... La chica obedece a Ryûsei, Ryûsei comienza a caminar. 'Ryûsei: '''Si te quedas atrás no volveré por tí... La chica sonríe. '¿?: '''¡Gracias! Por cierto, mi nombre es '''Luna. 'Ryûsei: '''Si si... lo que digas. ¡Vámonos de una vez! Ryûsei y Luna salen de la prisión. Al día siguiente, Draxx conversa con Ryan acerca de la fuga. '''Ryan: '''Sabías que esto iba a pasar, ¿no es así? '''Draxx: '''Claro que sí. '''Ryan: '¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Iremos a buscarlo? '''Draxx: '''No... Al fin y al cabo, ese Ryûsei sigue siendo el mismo niño con el que pasaba hablando y jugando tardes enteras hace años... Sé que volverá a ser el mismo, le daré este tiempo para que vuelva a ser el de antes. '''Ryan: '''El resto del país lo estará buscando seguramente. '''Draxx: '''Da igual, él escapará si lo vuelven a capturar. '''Ryan: '''Aunque... ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por otra cosa. '''Draxx: '''Pólux se vendrá en contra nuestra porque la Chica de Cristal escapó. '''Ryan: '''Además al ser Ryûsei el que lo permitió, creerá que es un acto de traición de nuestra parte. '''Draxx: '''Puede que seamos fuertes, pero ellos lo son más. Debemos reforzar nuestro Gremio... '''Ryan: '''Bien, entonces hagámoslo. '''Draxx: '''Prepárate, iremos a buscar a nuestros viejos amigos. thumb|center|335 px Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:Capítulos de Kiseki no Senshi/Genesis